This Is Just The Beginning
by Lady Kisa Sohma
Summary: Full Summary inside. Another repost. Sorry. YYHIY. Prologue, Three people just got shocking news, that involves Kagome and two of Koenma's boys.
1. Disclamier

**Disclaimer:**

I am disclaiming any and all right to Inuyasha and Yu-Yu Hakusho. Although, like so many of you, I would like to own some of the characters.

I am only using the characters and some of the storylines for the fun of it. Some of the ideas have also come from other shows (like Buffy the Vampire Slayer), which I am also disclaiming. So please don't come knocking on my door anytime soon or in the future.

**Special Thanks:******

To the entire author's who have written Inuyahsa and Yu-Yu Hakusho, Kurama/Kagome pairings. As well as Sesshoumaru/Kagome and Hiei/Kagome.

They have given me some great ideas for a fanfics. I just hope they turn out as good as all of yours have.

Another special thanks, to Shinigami Clara, Inu Youkai-Hime, and my little brother for all your help.

Thank you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Summary:**

It has been about two years since Kagome fell down the well. Naraku has now been defeated and destroyed. The Shikon jewel has been restored, but after Naraku was killed, the jewel disappeared.

For Inuyasha and the gang, that's not the only problem they seem to be having. Not only has the jewel disappeared, but also none of them seems to remember what happened, during the battle with Naraku.

Yusuke and his friends/teammates have returned from the Dark Tournament, just in time to start high school.

Yusuke thought he could get some break from teammates and missions, but some old friends of Genkai seeks their help.

They meet new friends and old friends as well as some very powerful foes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
******

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:******

Asmany of you know, I am a huge fan of crossover between _Yu-Yu Hakusho_ and _Inuyasha_. Especially the pairing between Kurama/Kagome. As well as Kagome/Hiei. Although I haven't come across many Kagome/Hiei fanfics. I am also a fan of Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfics. I was thinking of making this a Kurama/Kagome pairing. I haven't decided on it yet, so don't quote me on it.

If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd be more then glad to hear from you. If you one of those random people like to insult others and the work, or if you fault that this fanfic was dumb and waste of it, you can always stop reading. All the fanfics are for fun and nobody is forcing you to read them.

I should probably warn you all, that I like to add huge amount of conversations between my characters. 

Other then that I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic.

I have reposted this few times, but now I decided to rewrite it. So if they names sounds familiar, it's just me again. I didn't steal this fanfic from anyone, other then me.. I did borrow the storyline from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season, since I thought it would be interesting thing to do with IN/YYH. I do disclaim them. Few of the ideas I used were my very own.

One more thing, I am very aware that I'm not good with fighting scenes, so please bear with me. I also want to apologize up front if I don't make the characters exactly like they do on the show.

Some of the conversation references I'm using are from the DVD, subtitles, their version.

I hope you all enjoy this and sorry to boar you all with this first page. J****


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Somewhere in the small dark shop, three ladies were meeting in private in the late of night. One of the three wanted this meeting to be over with. She really didn't want to be here.

They were in the basement of the store, of the store, since the store was closed, they didn't have to worry about any customers coming in. One of the three was getting a book from the bookcase, while the one who really didn't want to be here was watching the time, wanting this to be over with now.

      **1st LADY:**    Why couldn't you just leave a message or told met this afternoon, instead of now.

As you both could tell, I really don't want to be here. If I knew this would take so long, I wouldn't have come.

                           If this has anything to do with what happened few weeks ago, there's nothing any of us can do, that we haven't already done.

      **2nd LADY:**   For the sake of our lives and there's, we have to find out what happened to them, before Koenma's little group comes back from the Dark Tournament.

                           The Dark Tournament is almost over and they will be back very soon.

                           What do you think will happen; when two of Koenma's boys discovered something had happened to the people they care about? Especially when they are both demons, and one of them still doesn't that he is one, yet.

The one named Mary brought the book to the table, where the other two were. They didn't realized; they had company until they heard a voice coming from the staircase. As they looked at the stairs, they saw a very young handsome man walking the last steps and leaned against the rail.

The four may look young, but they are much older then they look. They are also very attractive looking. Which at times can be a blessing and a burden at times.

The three females looked very nervous, when they discovered that he was their company. Especially Mary.

Since the last time they saw or heard from him was about seventeen/eighteen years ago. When someone very special and important to him was seriously injured, because of Mary.

When he discovered what happened, he completely lost it. He used his magic to destroy this very same shop that they are currently in, to dust. He would've gone after them, especially Mary if he hadn't remembered about the injury on his important person. However his deporting last words were, "This isn't over yet. You'll better hope this isn't serious, because if it is, everyone in this town will feel my raft and it'll be your fault."

The three had assumed that it wasn't serious, when nothing happened, out of the ordinary. It wasn't till just recently they discovered that she died soon after the incident. They wondered why he hadn't come after them, like he threatened. Now they wished he wasn't here.

**HIS POV**

         I knew they would be nervous about me being here, especially after they recently discovered my beloved had died soon after the incident done by Mary.

         As much as I am enjoying their discomfort, I need to concentrate on my real reason of being in this shop. Which by the way they have done great job of rebuilding.

         Maybe I should give them few minutes to ponder the reason why I am here.

**END POV**

He told them what he came to tell them, and the news had them more shaken up then he did, by showing up in the basement of their shop. They seemed to be more worried about this news then they were about the one they had earlier involving Koenma's boys.

      **3rd LADY:**    Ian, are you sure, after all these years?

                     I can't believe it, after all these years and now he's free.

      **1st LADY:**    Sue, I hate to burst your bubble, but aren't you forgetting an important fact here?

      **MARY:**        Sally does have a point, Sue.

Just then they all thought about their earlier conversation, before Ian came in with his news.

It took them a second, before the three females had the same thought. That this was Ian's way of getting back at them for what happened seventeen/eighteen years ago. However that thought disappeared, when they saw the look on his face.

The may own the shop, but it has been Sue and Mary who have run it for sixteen/seventeen years

Ian wasn't the only one that left the group that day. Sally also left soon after. She helped them with the remodeling the shop, before leaving. She stayed in touch with Sue now and then, but this was the first time in years they have been in the same room, face to face.

Ian left few minutes after giving them the message. He could tell by the look on their faces that they were thinking about what happened, seventeen/eighteen years ago. Some part of him wanted to smirk by the looks on their faces, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Especially since he was the one that lost something very important that day.

Ian was glad they still felt guilt for what happened, but what he didn't know was that among the three; Sally was the one that felt guiltier then the rest. For Sue she just assumed that the reason why Sally left all those years was because she blamed Mary, just like Ian did.

Sue even tried to bring the subject up few times, but she had no luck and only made things worse between Mary and Sally's relationship. Her relationship with Sally has also changed since that day.

It was Sally who broke the silence and the bad memories of the past. She told them that she had to go and get ready for the next week. Sally knew Sue wanted her to stay and talk things out with Mary, but she felt that this wasn't the time or place for it, especially now with their current suggestion, that Ian had just brought to their attention.

.

Sally was leaving the shop to her car. What she didn't notice was that someone was watching her from the shadow. When she drive away, the person came out and looked at the shop, smirking. Just as the shadowy figure turned around and walked away, the eyes started to glow black and then dark gray, before disappearing.

**Back to the shop**

Sue and Mary were both concerned and annoyed, with what happened. Annoyed because nothing went the way they were hoping and concerned, because of what Ian had told them.

**      SUE:**            Mary, I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you hoped.

**      MARY:**        I know how much this means to you.

      **SUE:**            At least we know we could be together without the store crumbling into dust like last time.

But seriously, about what Ian told us, what should we do?

      **MARY:**        I'm not sure, but what Ian told us was true. It's not just Koenma's boys we need to worry about. Our only shot is, to find out what happened to the two people in the vehicles and the person who got hit.

**      SUE:**            We also need to find out whom, it was that is trying to set us up and why? Before they come after us.

Even if we did cover the scene of the crime from them, we can't risk the chance that they might still find us. Not without knowing why we are being set up.

As they were leaving the basement, still remembering every single word Ian told them. They couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the people in the two vehicles and the victim that got hit.

**FLASHBACK**

**      IAN:**             Whatever happened several weeks ago, it doesn't only involve two very important people to Koenma's boys. If the three of you can't find them and make sure they are all right before Koenma's boys return, the three of you are dead witches.

However, it's not just Koenma's boys you three have to worry about. It seems that Inuyasha has awaken from his slumber, about the exact same moment of the accidents.

                           Unless you all had forgotten, the first time he had awoken was when Kagome was in danger. Never mind the fact that he wanted to kill her himself. She's the only one that could awaken him from his current slumber.

                           Don't forget how protective he had become of her, especially after Kikyo's second death, especially after Naraku's scheme to turn Kagome evil, for the second time.

                           We all know what happens when he gets really mad, we've even seen it first hand.

**END FLASHBACK**


End file.
